Morning Glories 21
Morning Glories 21 is the 21st issue of Morning Glories, and part 2 in the "Truants" arc. It was originally solicited for June 27, 2012, but was released two months later on August 29, 2012. Solicitation Tagline: Always somebody to run from. Synopsis Flashback Four Years Ago: '''Abraham is talking to the students at his camp. He tells them that he hopes they know how much he loves all of them and how much it pains him to see them go. He tells them they will hear nothing but lies where they're going and that they won't all make it home. However, they were born to do this and it is the only way. He calls out six names: Guillaume, Vanessa Richmond, Fortunato, Akiko, Ian, and Irina and tells them all to pack a single case not to exceed thirty pounds. Vanessa and her mother (Miss Richmond) are packing her suitcase. Miss Richmond reminds her to pack "it" and Vanessa replies that it's there, they've been through this a "million times". Miss Richmond scolds her on her tendency of rushing into things too quickly and Vanessa, seeing this as an expression of her love and worry, hugs her and tells her "It's gonna be ok, mom. I love you". Ian is outside laden with multiple heavy bags (in apparent violation of Abraham's packing rule). He pushes his way through the crowd around the bus "Excuse me ... If I could get through, please, have to go get tortured and brainwashed now". He trips, and Akiko asks him if he needs help. Akiko easy hefts two bags and points out that he has too many bags. Ian retorts "It's not for..." but quickly decides it's none of Akiko's business. Ian wonders how Akiko (who's half his size and a *girl*) can carry the bags so easily. Akiko fires back that he's sexist and that it's her special mutant power. Ian and Akiko trade comic-related banter as they enter the bus and Akiko works up the courage to talk to Fortunato. However, he is praying and does not hear (or ignores) her. Ian laughs at her failure and Akiko retaliates. Vanessa shows up just in time to "save" him and the conversation quickly changes to Vanessa's parting with her mom. They watch Guillaume and Hisao Fukayama, and Ian comments that at least one of them will get their first kiss before they die. Irina, who has been sitting alone in the back of the bus the whole time, states that they are not going there to die, they are going there to kill '''Two Years Ago: '''Irina, Fortunato, Guillaume, and Ian are seen on their (separate) journeys to the Academy. There is a mysterious man seen shadowing three of the children. Vanessa wakes up in the car and is greeted by the faculty liaison, Lara Hodge. She compliments Vanessa on her entrance essay and they both comment on the deaths of their mothers. As they walk down the hall, she shares a quick glance with Fortunato. There is a mirroring of many of the events seen in Issue one including Susan Dagney's introductory talk (with dead goat), they all have the same birthday, and a parent denies having a son. Guillaume and Akiko meet in the hall and commiserate over their terrible roommates (Akiko ended up with Irina, Vanessa and Pamela). Vanessa and Brendan flirt in the hall and Irina tells her to stay away from him, they're not here to fall in love. Vanessa retorts that she saw her flirting with someone else and Irina claims it's a "very different kind of story". Irina and Steve are making out. When Steve suggests going somewhere more private, Irina agrees. They go down a spiral staircase similar to that seen in Issue one. Steve reveals Irina's dead parents. Instead of breaking down, Irina laughs at Steve's attempt to shock her with her dead parents (they aren't her real parents). She then tells him that he isn't really a good kisser either and beats him up. She warns him that unless he tells them that she cried, she will find him and hurt him more. She then jauntily saunters back upstairs. Now Irina, having just shot Zoe, greets Hunter. Hunter takes off running, Irina and Ian share a look, Irina raises her rifle and fires. Irina's shot grazes Hunter's leg and he falls to the ground. Hunter yells that Irina shot him. Irina retorts that she '''shot Zoe, "you, I grazed". Hunter is still shocked that Irina killed Zoe but Irina coldly reminded him that Zoe was about to kill him and that he is a very lucky guy. Irina introduces the group (Vanessa and Ian) and they tell him that they have been looking for him because they need his help. Hunter is skeptical but Hisao, who shows up with Guillaume, vouches for them. The Truants happily greet Hisao and tell him they had to kill Zoe ("She had it up--'RAAR'. Unpleasant"-Ian). Irina then cracks Guillaume across the face with the butt of her rifle to discipline him for leaving his post. Hisao tries to intervene but the others hold him back. Guillaume says that he deserved it and Irina demands an explanation. Guillaume explains his desertion: When they were waiting for Akiko and Fortunato, they saw Jun Fukayama and his friends preparing for The Ceremony. Guillaume decided that it was more important to rush back and warn Irina. However, Irina refuses to be distracted and say that all it means is that they have to get to The Tower sooner. Irina leads the group towards the tower and warns them to be vigilant. Hunter and Hisao discuss her and Hunter bemoans his lack of insight in the situation. Irina catches up with Hisao and wants to talk about why he's angry with her. He's upset that she struck Guillaume. Irina explains that Hisao does not understand the suffering that the truants have undergone while Hisao stayed with Abraham. They cannot maintain the innocence of children, all must follow orders or the whole group is at risk. Irina is then sad that they are fighting when they should be happy at the reunion. She promises to talk to Guillaume and make things right. She comments that Hisao is needed, he brings out the best in them. Irina and Guillaume talk. He is not completely comfortable with what they are doing but Irina reminds him that it is essential to keep Hisao away from his brother. Guillaume does not like having to lie to Hisao, but Irina needs Hisao to stay in the dark. Beating Guillaume was her method to distract Hisao away from the fact that Irina plans to sacrifice Jun for her own ends. Characters Featured Characters *The Truants **Irina **Guillaume **Vanessa Richmond **Fortunato (First Appearance) **Akiko **Ian *The Glories **Hisao Fukayama **Hunter Supporting Characters *Lara Hodge *Nine *Albert *Miss Dagney *Pamela *Brendan *Jun Fukayama *Ellen Richmond Continuity Trivia Cover The cover depicts the Truants in a semicircle, in exactly the same background and poses as the Glories in issue 1. The mirrored members are: *Guillaume, replacing Ike, with his right hand behind his head (instead of Ike's touching his sunglasses) *Vanessa, replacing Jade, with exactly the same pose (hands down by her side) *Irina, replacing Casey, carrying a grenade in her left hand (instead of Casey's apple) *Akiko, replacing Zoe, facing backwards with her face reflected in the knife she is carrying (instead of Zoe's compact) *Ian, replacing Hunter, with exactly the same pose (hand in crotch) *Fortunato, replacing Hisao, with exactly the same pose (arms crossed, and staring straight ahead) Cameos and Easter Eggs *When Guillaume is arriving at the airport, there is a sign that says "Kuder". This is a reference to Aaron Kuder, a friend of the artist. *In the "birthday" scene, Guillaume is reading The Count of Monte Cristo. Questions Unanswered Questions What are Ian's bags for? Quotes References External links *Morning Glories Study Hall #21 at Multiversity Comics *Morning Glories #21 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com *MG 21 TinyChat Category:Issue Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Albert/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Brendan/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Mr. Sunglasses/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Steve (Irina's victim)/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances